Para Sempre Cinderela
by Lady-Sophie
Summary: Uma fic báseada no filme "Para Sempre Cinderela". Kagome é uma pobre menina que vive com a sua madrasta, mas sua vida muda ao conheçer acidentalmente o príncipe Inu-Yasha.
1. Utopia

Bem, essa é a minha primeira fic de Inu-Yasha. Ela é baseada no filme: Para Sempre Cinderela, mas tem coisas no filme que não apareceram aqui, assim como aqui tem coisas que não aparecem no filme. Espero que gostem!

Capitulo 1- Utopia

O sol iluminava as montanhas grandiosas da região. A vegetação verde começava a ganhar cor com os primeiros raios do sol logo de manhã cedo.

Mais à frente, se estendia uma bela planície. Os campos eram abundantes e a vegetação rica. O vento soprava nas árvores cheias de frutos. No centro de tudo, se via uma casa, que deveria pertencer ao dono do campo.

A construção se erguia alta e imponente. Era uma bela moradia feita de pedra e madeira, tinha as portas feitas á mão e janelas ricamente enfeitadas. Com mais de um andar, a mansão ocupava vários metros do campo.

Se você tivesse permissão para andar por essas terras e se por acaso estivesse passando pela plantação de maçã. Poderia ver através de uma janela no terceiro andar a tentativa inútil de uma babá em vestir uma criança.

-Kagome se acalme!- Ela falou colocando o vestido sobre o ombro em sinal de trégua e encarando a sorridente menina a sua frente.

-Mas vovó Kaede é hoje!- Kagome disse sorridente. Era uma bela garota, tinha longos cabelos negros e brilhantes olhos azuis.

-Sim, é hoje! E você deveria estar preparada.

-Parece Natal! Eu ganhei uma mãe e irmãs tudo em um dia!

-Sim, sim... Com a presença da Baronesa e suas filhas, essa família ficará completa.

-Isso! Eu estou muito ansiosa!- A garota disse dando saltinhos.

-Se acalme.- Kaede disse já impaciente – Seu pai deve chegar logo.

-Quando mais cedo chegar melhor!

-Eu tenho que vesti-la antes! Você tem que parecer uma pequena dama para a baronesa.

-Tudo bem!

Kaede balançou a cabeça negativamente, aquela menina era adorável. Ainda com um pouco de dificuldade, a senhora vestiu o vestido na pequena.

-Estão prontas?- Uma voz disse aproximando-se.

-Bem, ela já está vestida.-Kaede disse olhando para a figura que entrara no aposento. – Só falta o resto.

-Kagome, seu pai chegará a qualquer momento.

-Eu sei Tsame!- A garota disse para a jovem senhora a sua frente - Por isso estou me aprontando!

-Ora essa...

-Kagome!- Uma voz infantil berrou da janela.

-Houjo!- Kagome disse correndo para a janela.

-Eu desisto!-Kaede disse colocando o pente sobre a penteadeira.

-Eu falei para você não vir hoje!- Kagome falou para o pequeno garotinho que a observava da janela.

-Mas eu queria conhecer as suas novas irmãs e mãe!- Houjo disse sorridente.

-Tudo bem! Espere-me aí em baixo.

-Nananinanão!- Tsame disse segurando Kagome - Você tem que se aprontar.

-Tudo bem...-Kagome disse dando um longo suspiro.

Na entrada do campo, se erguia um portão de ferro. Nele um homem imponente avançava em um cavalo negro. Logo atrás dele uma carruagem ricamente enfeitada, avançava.

Os empregados estavam reunidos na porta da casa esperando seu senhor chegar. Kagome saiu da casa e se juntou ao grupo ao lado de Houjo que a cumprimentou com um aceno de mão.

O homem desmontou do belo animal e se aproximou do grupo. Um grande sorriso se formou em sua face ao ver Kagome correndo em sua direção.

Eles se abraçaram por um longo período até que o homem se levantou e foi cumprimentar os empregados, Kagome o seguiu alegremente.

A carruagem parou em frente à fileira de empregados. E dela saltou uma figura esbelta e elegante. Uma mulher jovem, com cabelos castanhos presos em um coque e com um leque na mão seguiu na direção deles.

-Essa é a Baronesa Kagura D'Von Mark - O pai de Kagome disse -Essa é a minha filha Kagome.-Ele continuou colocando a mão no ombro de Kagome.

-Finalmente a conheci minha pequena...-Kagura disse encarando Kagome - Seu pai não fala de outra coisa há não ser você...

-Venham vocês também. Não sejam tímidas.-O homem disse.

Duas meninas começaram a saltar da carruagem. Houjo arrumou o cabelo como pode e colocou a mão em seu casaco. Uma das meninas tinha o semblante sério e parecia com Kagome, à outra tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos. Sorriu alegremente ao ver todos.

-Essas são Kikyou e Sango.- Kagura disse - Cumprimentem a sua nova meia-irmã.

-Mademoiselle.-Elas falaram fazendo reverência.

Algumas horas mais tarde...

Kagome estava pulando em sua cama, sentia uma grande animação dentro de si. Seu pai estava sentado ao seu lado admirando a felicidade da filha.

-Hoje foi um ótimo dia!-Ela falou finalmente se sentando.

-Você gostou?

-Adorei!

-O que achou da sua madrasta?

-Ela é muito bonita... E os modos dela a mesa? Você viu?

-Sim eu vi.-O pai disse rindo do comentário da filha.

-Ela parecia estar tecendo... Fazia tudo tão... Bem.

-É assim que você deveria se comportar a mesa.

-Mas não tem graça comer daquele jeito! Tem tantas manias que dá até vontade de desistir.

-Minha filha... Ás vezes eu acho que criei você como um garoto.

-É qual é o problema?

-Uma garota bonita como você deveria ser uma dama.

-Uma dama? Eu posso ser uma dama.

-Eu sei que pode.

-Mas eu ainda acho que comer daquela maneira é muito... Chato.

-Se você acha... A baronesa lhe ensinará muitas coisas.

-Que tipo de coisas?

-Coisas que eu não posso lhe ensinar.

-O que você não pode me ensinar?

-Ora... Coisas de garotas.

-Eu tenho mesmo que aprender isso?

-Claro! Você é uma garota.

-Aí eu me tornaria uma dama?

-Acho que sim.

-Então eu aprendo...

-Eu trouxe isso para você.-Ele disse entregando um pequeno embrulho nas mãos da filha.

Kagome olhou para o pacote e começou a desembrulha-lo. Parou ao ver o seu conteúdo. Um livro de cada azul muito bonito estava em suas mão. Na sua capa estava escrito em letras grandes e douradas: Utopia.

-Utopia? O que significa?

-Pode ser paraíso.

-Paraíso? Mmm... Gostei dessa palavra.

-Sim é uma boa palavra. Esse livro é meio adulto para você, mas eu resolvi lhe dar logo. Quando você crescer vai adora-lo.

-Eu aposto que sim.- Ela disse colocando o livro na cômoda com carinho. Virou-se e se atirou na cama. Seu pai colocou lhe cobriu com um bonito lençol bordado.

-Pai?– Ela disse.

-O que?

-O senhor vai viajar novamente?

-Sim, eu irei amanhã.

-Mas você voltou hoje!

-Eu sei. Mas eu prometo voltar em duas semanas.

-Promete?

-Prometo.

-Então tudo bem.

-Boa noite meu anjo.-Ele disse beijando delicadamente a testa da menina.

Kagome se acomodou no travesseiro. Ela adorava quando seu pai lhe beijava, adorava sentir a barba dele em sua pele e ouvir o estalo que seus lábios faziam.

-Boa noite.-Ela sussurrou. O sono foi chegando rapidamente e ela acabou dormindo.

Na manhã seguinte. Todos já estavam reunidos na porta da casa aguardando o seu patrão. Ele saiu sorridente da casa, olhou para a sua esposa e filha.

-Não façam essas caras. Eu retornarei em breve.-Ele falou rindo.

Montou em seu cavalo. Uma dor estranha estava incomodando-o. Ele mexeu o braço para ver se a sensação de dormência passava, mas não adiantou nada. Começou a galopar em direção ao portão.

Kagome correu para poder ver seu pai melhor. Ele estava estranho, não galopava em linha reta e seu corpo estava meio retorcido. Ela sentiu um aperto no peito, será que seu pai estava se sentindo bem? Sua respiração falhou ao vê-lo caindo do cavalo.

-PAPAI!-Ela gritou correndo na direção do corpo inerte do pai no chão.

Kagura seguiu-a e se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo do marido. Kagome balançava o pai delicadamente. Um desespero tomou conta dela, será que seu marido havia...? Virou-o.

Ele encarou Kagura, seus olhos estavam fundos. Com dificuldade estendeu a mão em direção a Kagome. Pouso-a na bochecha da garota e olhou-a.

-E-e-u-eu t-e-te am-o...-Ele disse com uma voz fraca antes da sua mão tombar e ele fechar os olhos, entrando num sono o qual nunca mais acordaria.

-Papai!-Kagome continuou a sacudir o corpo do pai. Lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos. Uma dor muito grande tomava conta de seu peito, parecia que seu coração estava sendo espremido.

Kagura fitou a criança inexpressiva e em seguida olhou para o corpo a sua frente, apenas abaixou a cabeça e esperou. Kagome continuava a sacudir o pai, com esperança de que ele acordaria e tudo ficaria bem, mas ela sabia que isso não iria acontecer. Sabia que sua vida jamais seria a mesma novamente.


	2. Casamento Real

Capitulo 2- Casamento Real

Dez anos se passaram dês da morte do pai de Kagome, todos os seus pertences e bens foram herdados por Kagura. Durante esse período Kagome viu a sua vida virar de ponta cabeça, pois parecia que na família da madrasta não havia lugar para ela.

Kagome se mudou para a cozinha, onde dormia em um pano próximo a lareira para poder ficar aquecida. Começou a fazer trabalhos domésticos e a ajudar os empregados, a ponto de virar um deles.

Começou a perceber que na vida, nem tudo era um paraíso, uma utopia, e as únicas pessoas em que Kagome passou a confiar eram aquelas que lhe apoiavam dês de criança.

Longe das terras em que Kagome morava, outra pessoa também não estava gostando do rumo que a sua vida estava tomando.

-Casar?!-Inuyasha disse se levantando da cadeira indignado. Era um belo rapaz, na verdade, um youkai. Tinha um par de olhos amarelos e um rosto jovem e atento, mas com traços de um humor terrível. Longos cabelos prateados lhe caiam pelos ombros e duas orelinhas de cachorro podiam ser notadas no topo de sua cabeça.

-Isso mesmo!- Um youkai sentado a sua frente disse. Tinha os mesmos cabelos prateados e olhos amarelos, mas tinha um ar poderoso e altivo. Usava roupas muito elegantes, mostrando a sua alta posição na sociedade.

-Você não pode mandar em mim apesar de ser o rei!- Inuyasha disse alterando o tom da voz.

-Meu filho entenda. Nós temos que continuar a nossa linhagem. Você sendo um hanyo tem que se casar com uma youkai completa.

-Então que dizer que eu sou incompleto?

-Não é nada disso.

-Você acha que a culpa é minha se eu não sou um youkai "completo"?!

-Caro que não. Mas você tem que se casar de qualquer maneira.

-Por que?

-Ora, é a lei!

-A lei que se f...

-Olhe o seu palavreado mocinho. Controle seus impulsos! Você é um príncipe, procure agir como tal!

-Que droga!-Inuyasha reclamou se virando.

-Vá para o seu quarto pela sua insolência.- O rei disse alterado.

-E para onde mais você acha que eu estava indo? Afinal eu sou um _príncipe_! Não tenho liberdade para ir a lugar nenhum!- Inuyasha saiu da sala berrando zangado.

O rei suspirou. Não queria forçar o filho a isso, mas que escolha ele tinha? Todos os grandes reinos eram liderados por poderosos youkais de sangue puro. E estes queriam que a linhagem continuasse intacta.

Quando a sua primeira esposa falecera, ele achara que sua vida acabaria. Mas ele conheceu sua segunda esposa, uma humana. Foi amor a primeira vista, do qual nasceu Inuyasha, um hanyo. Claro que os outros youkai não gostaram nem um pouco da ousadia deles, mas como o que estava feito está feito, eles o fizeram prometer que assim que se filho chegasse a maior idade ele se casaria com um youkai.

O velho youkai levantou-se e olhou pela janela de seu vistoso castelo. Trabalhadores e soldados passavam apressados, entretidos em suas vidinhas mundanas. Suspirou, se seu filho mais velho ainda estivesse entre eles, mas infelizmente ele havia ido para a guerra e não retornará mais. Ninguém ficou sabendo o que aconteceu com ele, mas provavelmente havia sido morto.

Há alguns poucos metros dali. Inuyasha entrava em seu quarto furioso. Bateu a porta com força e olhou em volta, estava com vontade de rasgar a primeira coisa que estivesse na sua frente.

-Que injustiça!-Ele falou se dirigindo a janela.- Do que adianta ser um príncipe se não posso nem decidir o que eu mesmo quero fazer?!

-Ora, mas você pode decidir o que vai acontecer com os outros.-Uma voz disse atrás dele.

-O que foi Miroku? Já veio encher meu saco?!-Inuyasha falou sem se virar, com o seu nariz apurado sabia muito bem que era seu amigo que havia entrado.

-Acordou de bom humor hoje hein?-Miroku disse rindo. Parou ao lado dele e encarou a vista da janela. Era mais velho que Inuyasha, tinha cabelos negros presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo e uma cara meio abobalhada.

-Hunf. Eu tinha acordado de bom humor! Até falar com o velho...

-O que aconteceu?

-Não é do seu interesse.

-Ora, eu sou seu conselheiro e amigo fiel. Claro que é do meu interesse!

-Amigo fiel é?

-Mas é claro!

-Hunf.

-Sério, o que aconteceu.

-O pior.

-E isso seria...?

-Eu vou ter que me casar!

Miroku o olhou com uma cara incrédula. Ele se aproximou do hanyo e o olhou seriamente.

-Casar?-Ele perguntou surpreso

-É! Casar...

-Ora bolas Inuyasha! Se eu pudesse me casar não estaria reclamando! Onde já se viu?

-O que?- Inuyasha disse não acreditando no "apoio" que seu amigo estava dando.

-Imagina, você vai ter uma mulher só sua... Disposta a ficar com você a qualquer hora... Em todos os momentos!- Miroku disse olhando o horizonte com um brilho nos olhos.

-É melhor parar Miroku...-Inuyasha disse cruzando o braço e se apoiando na parede - Você já está babando...

-Que isso... Até parece!- O amigo respondeu limpando a boca discretamente.

-Ah, você é um mulherengo! Não entenderia... Para você isso é um sonho!

-É verdade...

-Admite? Você é um desgraçado mesmo...

-Eu só sei que infelizmente é isso! A vida é injusta.

-A vida não é injusta, as pessoas é que são.-Inuyasha disse olhando pela janela. Ele queria sair por aí, explorar o seu reino... Viver! Mas nunca o deixavam sair do castelo, e quando deixavam, era para leva-lo para algum baile ou compromisso.

"Muito injustas..." Inuyasha pensou. Por que ele tinha que se casar? Ele nem ao menos conhecia a sua "noiva". Não queria passar o resto da sua vida com uma pessoa que ele não suportasse.

-Nossa, parece que você não é tão cabeça dura quanto parece!-Miroku disse sorrindo inocentemente.

-Verdade...-Inuyasha disse ainda mergulhado em seus pensamentos - O QUE?

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu!

-Você deveria me tratar de outra maneira já que eu sou o _príncipe_!- Inuyasha disse falando a palavra "príncipe" com uma certa repulsa.

-Mas eu te considero um amigo, não um príncipe.-Miroku disse.

Inuyasha olhou-o surpreso, às vezes o amigo até que o fazia sentir melhor.

-Por que você não tenta ser um youkai civilizado e tenta conversar com o seu pai? Quem sabe ele não muda de idéia?

-Bah, ele não vai! Aquele velho só sabe falar de leis, leis e mais...

-Leis!- Miroku disse concordando.

-É, ou seja, ele não vai nem dar bola para o que eu digo, por que ele segue as leis!- Inuyasha reclamou.

-Ele é o rei. É essa a função dele.

-Valeu a força!

-Não se preocupe. Eu estou aqui para qualquer coisa!- Miroku disse colocando a mão dele no ombro de Inuyasha - Se você precisar de alguém para casar em seu lugar... Pode contar comigo!

-Nossa! Você faria isso por mim?

-Pode apostar.

-Grande consolo...- Inuyasha disse se livrando do braço do amigo e se atirando na cama.

-Você deveria estar agradecido por ter um amigo como eu, que te dá conselhos bons e produtivos e que não te leva para o mau caminho.

-Há! Essa foi boa!

-Alguma vez eu te dei um mau conselho?

-Que mesmo que eu responda?

-Certo... Eu posso ter lhe aconselhado mal uma ou duas vezes...

-Uma ou duas?- Inuyasha disse apoiando a bochecha na mão e encarando o amigo.

-Tudo bem! Algumas vezes, mas agora eu estou falando sério.

-Eu não sei Miroku, isso parece inútil para mim!

-Tente falar com seus pais decentemente, não aumente o seu tom de voz...

-EU NÃO AUMENTO MEU TOM DE VOZ...

Miroku o olhou com uma cara de reprovação e continuou:

-Tente falar o que você está sentindo. Eles vão entender.

-Sei...

Uma batida na porta impediu Inuyasha de continuar o que ia dizer.

-Entra!-Ele disse indiferente.

-Com licença, meu senhor...- Uma garota disse entrando no aposento - Seus pais lhe aguardam para o almoço.

-Diga que eu já estou indo.-Inuyasha respondeu levantando-se da cama.

-E aí Lin?-Miroku disse olhando para a garota com um olhar que ele mesmo considerou sexy.- Que tal você me encontrar no jardim depois do almoço?

-Não.-Ela disse indiferente, se curvou e saiu do aposento.

-N-Não precisa responder agora!-Miroku disse berrando na porta - Eu te dou um tempo para pensar!- Ele falou seguindo-a.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Ele é um caso perdido..." Pensou.

Miroku apareceu novamente na porta com uma marca de um tapa no rosto. Ele olhou para o amigo e disse meio apressado:

-Inuyasha, essa é a hora para você falar com seus pais. Apenas fale o que você está sentindo! Lembre-se ele pode ser rei, mas ainda é seu pai!- Disse correndo em seguida.

Inuyasha ficou parado. Será que ele devia mesmo falar com o pai novamente? Ele tinha certeza de que seria inútil, mas não custava nada tentar.

"Que vida..." Pensou ele saindo do quarto, mas longe dali uma garota estava muito mais encrencada do que ele.

Continua...

Oi! Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem mandando ta? Eu fiz esse capitulo rapidinho por que estava inspirada, normalmente eu não tenho essa eficiência toda T-T... Mas ok.

Ah sim, o primeiro capitulo ficou parecido demais com o filme, mas eu to bolando uma coisa diferente. Espero que esse segundo cap. tenha tirado a impressão de que a fic ia ser muuito parecida com o filme ta?

Bem... Continuem mandando reviews beleza? Até!

Lady Sophie


	3. As Irmãs

Capitulo 3- As Irmãs

O vento soprava nos campos de trigo dando uma sensação de calma e tranqüilidade a todos que ali estavam. A alguns metros, se localizava uma bela mansão, que outrora, havia pertencido a um grande vendedor, mas com a sua morte, a casa perdera a alegria que costumava emanar.

Os belos jardins, antes cheios de flores de vários tipos, agora estavam secos e sem vida. A casa estava com uma aparência desgastada, como se há tempos não lhe retocasse a pintura. Nas plantações que antes estiveram cheias de criados dispostos a trabalhar, agora só se via um número pequeno de homens no seu limite, mas mesmo assim, trabalhando.

Dentro da morada, em um belo corredor, se via uma garota esfregando o chão. Aparentava ter uns 15 ou 16 anos, alguns fios de cabelo negro, que o pano amarrado em sua cabeça não conseguiu segurar, lhe caiam sobre seus ombros. Tinha bonitos olhos azulados que combinavam perfeitamente com seus lábios avermelhados. Parecia estar trabalhando já há algum tempo.

Kagome se sentou cansada no chão, tinha trabalhado a manhã inteira. Olhou para o resultado de todo o seu esforço, o chão estava impecavelmente limpo. Gotas de suor escorriam pela sua face meio avermelhada pelo esforço que fizera.

Levantou-se e suspirou aliviada, tinha terminado o trabalho a tempo, mas algo interrompeu seus pensamentos. Uma luxuosa mulher de longos cabelos negros presos impecavelmente em um belo penteado apareceu no corredor. Usava um lindo vestido de cetim vermelho, que realçava as formas de seu corpo. Seus olhos amendoados não diziam muito bem o que ela sentia, se é que ela estava sentindo algo.

Ela olhou para o chão que Kagome acabara de limpar e em seguida fitou a garota.

-Já terminou?-Ela disse

-Sim, Kikyou.- Kagome concordou receosa.

-Hunf! Pelo menos algo você sabe fazer...-Ela disse passando por Kagome.

"O que ela tem contra mim afinal?" Kagome pensou, em seguida pegou seus materiais de limpeza.

Depois de ter efetuado mais alguns trabalhos, foi para a cozinha descansar um pouco.

-Terminou de limpar o corredor Srta. Kagome?-Uma velha senhora disse.

-Terminei sim vovó Kaede.-Kagome disse se sentando em um banquinho.

-Não sei como você pode obedecer a essas megeras e ainda ficar com um sorriso no rosto!- Uma voz disse da porta do aposento.

Kagome se virou e viu uma garota um pouco mais velha que ela, com longos cabelos castanho-escuros presos em um delicado rabo-de-cavalo, de modo que algumas mechas ainda caiam em seu rosto oval. Usava um belo vestido azul que ressaltava seus vivos olhos castanhos.

-Sango?- Kagome disse surpresa - O que você está fazendo aqui? A Senhora vai brigar com você.

-A mamãe que reclame o quanto ela quiser...-Sango disse aproximando-se - Mas eu não vou deixar de ver as únicas pessoas decentes dessa casa só por que ela quer.

-Você não deveria falar assim...

-Mas é verdade. Bom dia vovó Kaede!-Sango disse acenando para a velha senhora no forno.

-Srta. Sango! O que a senhorita faz aqui? A madame deixou bem claro que você não deveria vir aqui.- Kaede disse deixando a comida que preparava.

-Até você?-Sango disse desapontada.

-Pelo menos coloque isso para não deixar suspeitas.-Uma mulher de cabelos ondulados e um sorriso amigável disse colocando um avental em Sango.

-Tsame... Até você?-A garota disse.

-Não disse nada, apenas que você deve colocar isso para não sujar o vestido.-Tsame disse dando uma piscadela e voltando a cortar umas frutas.

-Sango se a madame te pega...-Kagome disse preocupada.

-Eu me viro, ela só liga para o vestido mesmo... Se ele ficar a salvo eu também fico.-Sango disse sorrindo.

-Você se arrisca demais...

-Eu? A mãe ainda está zangada com você pelo pequeno incidente da semana passada...

-Eu não tenho culpa se aquele ladrão tentou nos roubar...

-Sim, mas você tinha que persegui-lo?

-Claro! Ele ia roubar uma de nossas galinhas.

-Mas você acabou se metendo em problemas...

-Como sempre.

-Nem sempre. Lembra daquela vez do vaso?

-Mas não fui eu que quebrei o vaso...

-Foi a Kikyou eu sei...-Sango disse zangada - Mas se a mãe prefere acreditar na Kikyou em vez de nós duas e mais cinco pessoas...-Suspirou balançando a cabeça negativamente - O que podemos fazer?

-Ficar o mais longe possível da Kikyou.

-Nem precisa falar!

-Srta. Sango...-Kaede disse – O almoço já vai ser servido, é melhor a senhorita sair logo daqui.

-Tudo bem...-Sango disse caminhando na direção à porta e retirando o avental - Até mais tarde.-Disse dando a peça para Tsame e saindo da cozinha.

-Sinceramente... Eu não sei o que meu pai viu naquela mulher.-Kagome disse triste.

-Eu acho que nós deveríamos estar tristes pelo o que ele não viu e não, pelo o que ele viu.-Kaede disse colocando algumas verduras na palena á sua frente.

-Isso é...

-Em breve essa mulher vai acabar com esses campos...-Tsame disse visivelmente preocupada - Ela não sabe aproveitar a colheita e não liga para os trabalhadores...

-Sim.-Kaede disse triste.

-Não vamos nos desanimar -Uma voz masculina disse - Quem sabe um dia as coisas mudem?

-Você tem razão vovô.-Kagome disse sorrindo para o senhor a sua frente, ele tinha uma aparência viva, apesar do efeito do tempo.

-Eu já disse que não sou seu avô menina!-O senhor disse.

-Mas é como se fosse vovô.

-Ora...

-Vou servir o almoço - Kagome disse levantando-se e pegando um prato que Kaede já havia preparado - Conversamos mais tarde... Vovô.-Ela completou saindo da cozinha.

-Eu não sou seu avô.-O senhor resmungou inutilmente.

Kagome entrou e suspirou. Era mais um dia pacato de sua injusta vida. Por que todos os dias tinham que ser iguais? Nenhuma ação, nenhuma aventura. Mas vai ver que a vida era assim.

Ela caminhou desanimada até uma pequena sala cheia de quadros e que em seu centro havia uma grande mesa, na qual estavam Kagura, Sango e Kikyou.

A garota serviu cuidadosamente o prato e ia se retirar, mas Kikyou fez questão de impedi-la.

-Você chama isso de comida?-Ela disse com uma certa repulsa na voz

-O que você que dizer?-Kagome perguntou pacientemente.

-Olha esse frango - Kikyou disse apontando para a bela ave que a garota acabara de servir. O prato estava muito bem feito e a ave estava com uma crosta dourada muito apetitosa. Se Kagome pudesse comer algo como aquilo ela estaria mais do que satisfeita.

-O que tem ele?-Ela perguntou

-É muito pequeno, além do mais aparenta estar cru.

-Mas não está.

-Você está dizendo que eu estou errada?

"Sim eu to sua garota mimada!" Kagome pensou. A imagem dela pegando a perna do frango e enfiando na boca que Kikyou veio a sua cabeça.

-Não é isso...-Ela disse se controlando

-Ela tem razão.- Kagura disse analisando o frango - Mas, não vamos desperdiçar esta ave. Mas espero que da próxima vez isso não se repita.

-Pode deixar senhora.-Kagome disse concordando com a cabeça e se retirando da mesa.

"Eu não acredito que eu nasci nessa família" Sango pensou balançando a cabeça negativamente "Eu só posso ter sido adotada...".

-Algum problema Sango?-Kagura perguntou encarando a filha friamente.

-Não, não. Imagine!-Sango disse forçando um sorriso.

-Ela está assim...-Kikyou começou - Por que a comida da amiguinha dela não presta.

-O que ela quis dizer com isso?-Kagura disse.

Sango olhou com raiva para Kikyou, como uma pessoa poderia ser tão má? Ela conhecia a irmã, pois vivera com ela toda a sua vida e essa não era ela. O que estava acontecendo? Antes elas duas eram grandes amigas e agora parecem apenas conhecidas que tem que viver sobre o mesmo teto.

-Responda Sango.-Kagura disse fuzilando a filha com o olhar.

Sango engoliu em seco, a mãe a havia proibido de entrar na cozinha e de falar com qualquer empregado mais do que fosse necessário.

"Pense em algo... Rápido".

-Diga!

-Diga irmãzinha.-Kikyou disse olhando-a sarcasticamente em quanto colocando um pedaço da galinha na boca.

-É que eu não trato os empregados como seres inferiores...-Sango disse retribuindo o olhar da irmã.

-Ora, mas eles são.-Kagura disse desviando a tenção para a sua comida.

"Ufa!" Sango pensou "Essa foi por pouco".

Algumas horas mais tarde, um pouco antes do crepúsculo, Kagome teve que sair para colher maçãs, abundantes nessa época do ano.

Andou pelo gramado meio ressecado com dor no coração. Lembrava de quando era criança e de quando brincava na grama verde e vivo em frente de sua casa, sentia muita saudade desse tempo e de momentos que nunca mais se repetiriam.

Parou por um momento e olhou para o Oeste. Duas belas montanhas solitárias se erguiam uma ao lado da outra. No meio delas se via o sol baixando, dando adeus para a terra, para que a lua chegasse.

Por que tudo tinha que ser assim? Caminhou mais uns poucos metros, até chegar em uma pequena floresta de macieiras. Adorava aquele lugar, quando chegava a primavera flores se espalhavam pelo chão, dando uma nova aparência a tudo.

Pegou algumas maçãs que estavam caídas no chão e as colocou em seu avental. Catou mais algumas e se virou para ir embora. Um barulho lhe chamou a atenção. Olhou em volta, mas não havia nada de estranho.

"Que estranho..." Pensou se virando novamente e começando a caminhar de volta para a sua casa.

Continua...

Oiii! Obrigada pelas reviews galera, mas não tenho tempo para responde-las, espero que isso não chateie vocês. É que realmente eu estou sem tempo. Para você terem idéia do que eu estou falando, acabei de finalizar esse capitulo e são 1:26 da manhã T-T e amanhã tenho que acordar ás 7:00 am... É a vida né?

Em relação a umas dúvidas, o filme "Para Sempre Cinderela" é um em que no elenco se destacam Drew Barrymore e Anjelica Huston. E infelizmente o Inu e a Kag ainda não se conhecem nesse capitulo, mas aguardem esse encontro vai acontecer em breve...

É só ta?

B-jus

Lady Sophie


	4. Sentimentos Adormecidos

Capitulo 4 – Sentimentos Adormecidos

Várias pessoas passavam de um lado para o outro. Umas faziam anúncios de seus produtos e outras os compravam. Algumas tinham roupas mais finas, para mostrar que pertenciam a uma classe alta na sociedade.

Perto do agitado comércio, se via um belo castelo de pedra ricamente enfeitado. Nele podia se ver gárgulas horrorosas, mas também lindos e delicados vitrais.

Dentro da construção o movimento não era menor: criados passavam nervosos, nobres andavam pelos aposentos e guardas vigiavam tudo atentamente. Em uma sala, a família real se reunia para mais um almoço em família.

O rei e a rainha se olharam. Estavam nervosos. O filho estava muito quieto, normalmente ele sempre estava falando sobre algo, mas no fundo eles sabiam muito bem o motivo do silêncio.

Inu-Yasha olhou discretamente em volta, ainda não havia falado com o pai, iria esperar mais um pouco, para que adiantar a guerra se ela ia acontecer de qualquer maneira?

-Inu-Yasha...- O rei começou

-Me passa o molho...? -Inu-Yasha disse sério.

O rei parou surpreso e depois de ver que nada adiantaria falar com o filho, lhe passou o pequeno compartimento de molho. Inu-Yasha pegou-o e colocou sobre a comida e depois começou a comer.

-Eu não agüento esse silêncio.- A rainha começou - Meu filho, fale algo.

-Vocês querem que eu fale algo?- Inu-Yasha disse parando de comer e colocando os talheres na mesa lentamente - Tudo bem, eu vou falar algo.

"Ai meu Deus... Vai começar..." Miroku pensou analisando a situação.

-Que tal eu falar sobre a injustiça que eu estou sofrendo?- Inu-Yasha disse se levantando - Que tal falar sobre como vocês estão sendo injustos comigo me forçando a casar com uma youkai qualquer que eu nunca vi na minha vida?!

-Inu-Yasha se controle.- O rei disse de maneira severa.

-Me controlar? Isso é o que eu tenho feito a minha vida inteira.Você sabe o que é ser chamado de "incompleto"? A não pertencer a nenhum dos lados? Sabe o que é ter que agüentar isso por toda a sua vida sem poder fazer nada?!

-Meu filho...- A rainha começou.

-Não, não sabe! Durante todos esses anos eu tenho ficado preso aqui nessa prisão que vocês chamam de casa! Sem poder sair para qualquer outro lugar. Eu não tenho amigos...- Miroku tossiu levemente - Só ele!- Inu-Yasha completou apontando para Miroku sem olha-lo.

-Eu não tinha idéia...- O rei disse chocado.

-Claro que você não tinha idéia! Você não me conhece, não liga para mim! Nunca se preocupou em saber se eu estava feliz ou não.

-Isso não é verdade...

-Não?! Pois então pai me diga uma vez, uma! Em que você tenha me tratado com um filho, e não como um príncipe!

-Querido...- A rainha disse segurando as lágrimas.

-Nada contra você mãe! Você é um dos poucos motivos pelo qual eu tenho agüentado isso tudo. Agora você...- Disse encarando o pai - Eu tinha orgulho de você, eu te admirava quando era criança! Agora... Eu tenho nojo!

-Você tem que entender...- O rei disse se levantando - Que eu tenho outras obrigações. E você também.

-É isso que eu sou para você? Uma obrigação?

-Eu não disse isso.

-Não, não disse. E nem precisava dizer.

-Você é um ingrato! Eu tenho lutado para manter você afastado da crueldade do mundo durante esse tempo. Você devia me agradecer!

-HÁ! Agradecer? Por que? Por ter me privado a liberdade?

-Eu nunca fiz isso!

-Nunca? Essa é boa...

-Inu-Yasha escute seu pai...- A rainha disse

-Não mãe. Eu já estou cansado de ouvir ele falando que eu tenho que melhorar, ou que eu não sou o que ele esperava! Eu já tenho escutado ele por muito tempo. Agora ele é que vai me ouvir!

-Não fale assim com a sua mãe!

-Assim como? Falando a verdade? Falando o que eu sinto? Ah! Você não está habituado a ouvir isso não é mesmo pai? Pois saiba que isso não machuca não.

-Você está sendo insolente...

-Insolente? Só por que pela primeira vez eu resolvi te enfrentar? Acho que como rei você esperava que eu ficasse quieto e te obedecesse não é mesmo? Eu já estou cansado disso.

-Meu amor, se você não quer se casar...-A rainha tentou mais uma vez.

-Já falei o que eu tinha que falar.- Inu-Yasha disse saindo do salão.

"Inu-Yasha... Finalmente desabafou tudo que sentia..." Miroku pensou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Miroku...- O rei disse se sentando na cadeira. Sua face estava pálida, parecia que ele tinha levado um golpe e tanto - Vá atrás dele sim...?

-Com prazer majestade.- Miroku disse fazendo uma referência e indo atrás do amigo.

-Será que eu fui um pai tão ruim assim? – Ele perguntou para a rainha.

-Eu não sei querido, eu não sei...- Ela suspirou.

Inu-Yasha empurrou a porta do quarto com raiva. Entrou no aposento e fechou a porta.

-Maldição!- Disse socando o pedaço de madeira.

"Por que diabos eu fui falar tudo aquilo? Por que?" Pensou se se encostando à porta e escorregando lentamente.

Toda a raiva e o ressentimento que sentia durante esses anos haviam explodido dentro dele. Ele teve que colocar tudo para fora, se não enlouqueceria.

-Por que tive que nascer príncipe?- Falou baixinho apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos.- Essa vida... Não é para mim.

-Inu-Yasha?- Uma voz disse atrás da porta.

-Vai embora Miroku! Eu não quero falar com ninguém.- Inu-Yasha disse.

-Ora, eu sou ninguém por acaso?

-Isso é sério!

-Eu sei! Por isso eu vim aqui falar com você.

-Vai dizer que meu pai não te ordenou?

-Não!

-...

-Certo, talvez ele tenha pedido...

-Desde quando meu pai "pede" algo?

-Ok, talvez ele tenha me mandado.

-Como sempre. Manda os outros fazerem o trabalho sujo por ele.

-Não é verdade.

-Como não?

-Você está muito estressado.

-Você acha mesmo?

-Me deixa entrar para nós conversamos.

-E o que nós estamos fazendo agora?

-Estamos falando por atrás de uma porta.

-Hunf! E não dá no mesmo?

-Claro que não! Vamos lá abra essa porta.

-Nhá.

-Vai logo Inu-Yasha! Você sabe como é esquisito para mim falar essas coisas para um homem?

-Se vira.

-Ok. Eu vou te dar um tempo para você se acalmar, mas depois eu vou voltar!

-Vai perder o seu tempo.

-Até mais tarde.

Inu-Yasha suspirou, tinha tantas coisas rondando na sua cabeça, momentos, palavras, sentimentos... Era tudo muito confuso. Levantou-se e olhou para a janela. Uma força invisível o puxou para mais perto dela.

Olhou para os terrenos abaixo, para além dos muros do castelo. Colinas verdes se erguiam, e nelas podiam se ver várias plantações. Algumas pessoas passavam por elas.

"Queria tanto ver essas coisas de perto..." Inu-Yasha pensou apoiando o queixo na mão.

"Poder toca-las!" Estendeu a mão e a fechou na frente da bela paisagem.

-E por que não?- Disse erguendo a cabeça. Ele era um meio-youkai não era? Não devia ser muito difícil passar por um bando de humanos.

Virou-se e pegou sua capa, prendeu-a em seu ombro e se virou para a janela. Deu passos curtos e decididos em sua direção. Colocou uma perna para fora, mas parou.

"Será que isso não vai dar muita confusão?" Pensou "E daí? Já to ferrado mesmo!".

Olhou para baixo, o pátio estava deserto, era esse o momento. Deu um impulso e se jogou. O vento bateu em seus cabelos prateados em quanto ele via o chão se aproximar cada vez mais de seus pés. Fechou os olhos e depois os reabriu decidido.

Sentiu seus pés encontrarem o chão. E depois se viu parado no pátio principal do castelo. Olhou em volta discretamente para ver se ninguém tinha visto a sua proeza, mas poucas pessoas passavam despreocupas. Olhou para cima, ninguém a vista. Sorriu triunfante e se cobriu com o capuz.

Começou a andar pelas barracas de comércio. Finalmente! Estava livre! Olhou em volta, as pessoas pareciam não se importar com ele. Avistou o portão do castelo e caminhou para a sua liberdade.

-Inu-Yasha?- Miroku perguntou batendo na porta discretamente. Nenhuma resposta.

"Estranho..." Pensou. Empurrou a porta e para a sua surpresa ela se abriu, com cuidado entrou no quarto vazio.

-Inu-Yasha?- Ele perguntou para o relento. Automaticamente ele olhou para a janela. -Ele não faria isso!- Mas depois repensou no que havia dito - Faria sim!

Correu para a janela e olhou para baixo, umas poucas pessoas passavam despreocupadas. Tentou localizar o amigo entre elas até que viu uma pessoa com um capuz que lhe pareceu muito familiar.

"Não acredito que você fez isso..." Pensou rindo "Será que devo contar para o rei? Talvez eu deva ele se divertir um pouco...".

-O que está acontecendo?- O rei perguntou entrando no quarto. Ao ver Miroku debruçado na janela, olhando-o surpreso tudo se explicou.-Ele fugiu? Isso não vai ficar assim! Guardas! – Disse saindo do quarto.

"Bem eu tentei..." Miroku pensou.

Inu-Yasha olhou em volta desconfiado, parecia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa. Resolveu perguntar para alguém.

-Hã... O que está acontecendo?- Ele se dirigiu a uma senhora idosa.

-Parece que o filho do rei fugiu...-Ela respondeu com a voz fraca - Não entendo aquele moleque. Por que fugiria daquela vida?

-Talvez essa vida não seja tão maravilhosa assim.- Inu-Yasha disse deixando à senhora de lado e se dirigindo ao portão. Tinha que sair de lá o mais rápido possível.

Continua...

Desculpe a demora galera, mas é que minha semana ta um pouco apertada e eu tava sem criatividade... E por favor, não me matem T-T, eles ainda não se conhecem nesse capitulo, mas quem sabe no próximo né? Infelizmente não deu para colocar o encontro nesse... Mas vamos ver né? Muuuito obrigada pelas reviews ta? Continuem comentando!!!

B-jus!

Lady Sophie


	5. Liberdade

Capitulo 5- Liberdade

O imponente sol estava no auge de seus dias, se erguia sobre os cumes de algumas montanhas exatamente no meio do céu azul. Demoraria o mesmo tempo que levou para subir, para descer e sumir na linha do horizonte.

Feito em cima de uma das maiores elevações se encontrava o castelo real. Com a sua grandeza e imponência encantava os viajantes cansados que cruzavam as estradas.

Até mesmo o cavalheiro mais sedento por uma aventura ou o ladrão mais procurado, pararia para ver o sol batendo nas belas torres palacianas. O rei havia mandando colocar pequenos espelhos em alguns determinados pontos do telhado, de modo que o sol quando batia nas faces lisas e cristalinas, refletia lindos raios. E quando chovia, uma névoa colorida pairava sobre o castelo.

Primeiramente esse método havia sido inventado como uma tática de guerra, pois os raios seriam desviados para o exército inimigo cegando-os, mas a beleza da técnica era tanta que havia se tornado um atrativo para os interessados.

Dentro da construção podia se ver uma agitação incomum. Guardas passavam pelos vários cantos do castelo. Eram homens e youkais que haviam jurado fidelidade ao rei e morreriam se preciso para cumprir seu dever.

Uma figura encapuzada passava entre as outras demais. Quem prestasse atenção, veria que embaixo daquele capuz um par de brilhantes olhos amarelos e dois caninos levemente expostos.

"Droga..." Inuyasha pensou "Esses guardas estão em toda parte!" Apressou o passo, estava quase alcançando os portões, os portões do alvedrio.

"Que nome ridículo" Pensou rapidamente.

Estava quase saindo, mais alguns passos e teria a sua tão sonhada liberdade. Mas como as coisas nunca são tão simples como desejamos, dois guardas chegaram lá antes e se colocaram á postos.

"Maldita guarda real" Pensou parando. O que poderia fazer? Se ele passa-se por eles com certeza seria reconhecido. Olhou em volta.

"O que eu preciso é de uma distração..." Seu olhar parou justamente em alguns cavalos amarrados á uma carroça de melancias. Um sorriso tomou conta de sua face.

Ele se aproximou lentamente como alguém que não quer nada e, depois de se certificar que de que ninguém estava olhando, deu um potente tapa na traseira dos animais.Os cavalos relincharam violentamente e começaram a correr pelo pátio sem rumo.

As pessoas começaram a correr dos animais descontrolados, ao mesmo tempo em que tentavam fugir das melancias desgovernadas que rolavam da carroça. Os guardas tentavam como podiam controlar os animais sem sucesso. Inuyasha olhou para o portão, os dois guardas ainda estavam lá.

"Qual é o problema desses idiotas?" Pensou indignado. Os guardas olhavam a confusão meio receosos, não sabiam se abandonavam seus postos para ajudar os parceiros ou não. Olharam-se na esperança de acharem uma resposta, mas misteriosamente nesse mesmo instante, uma melancia voou na direção deles derrubando-os como dois pinos de boliche.

Os guardas, confusos, começaram a se levantar. Estavam tão desnorteados, que não viram um vulto passando por eles agilmente.

"Que bando de imbecis!" Inuyasha pensou. Dava longos saltos, queria ficar o mais longe possível daquele lugar e, se dependesse dele, nunca mais voltaria.

Depois de algum tempo parou e encarou a paisagem a sua volta. Estava próximo a uma plantação de trigo, podia sentir o cheiro dos grãos no ar. Um vento leve e refrescante soprava contra seu rosto e o barulho da brisa empurrando as folhas das árvores lhe causava uma sensação de paz que há muito tempo ele não sentia.

Sentou-se em uma pedra e encarou o ambiente. Tudo aquilo era tão belo e puro, por mais que tentasse não achava palavras para descrever o que via ou sentia. Poderia ficar parado lá o dia todo que não mudaria a sua opinião.

Começou a pensar no que havia feito. Seu pai deveria estar com vontade de enforca-lo, com essa pequena ousadia, Inuayasha devia ter quebrado umas dez leis diferentes. Em breve teria que fugir para mais longe, caso contrário os guardas o pegariam. Agora teria que passar um bom tempo fugindo, mas era o preço por ter desafiado o poder do pai.

"Será que tudo isso valeu a pena?" Voltou a encarar a paisagem.

O sol já começava a desaparecer. A luz do entardecer se espalhava pela terra, banhando as plantações com um dourado tão puro quanto o do ouro.

"Sim" Inuyasha pensou ao ver aquela simples visão, mas não era hora para ficar filosofando. Levantou-se e cobriu o rosto novamente com o capuz, e depois de dar uma última olhada no mar de ouro, retomou a sua caminhada.

Com a sua audição apurada, pode ouvir o barulho de cascos se aproximando.

"Droga!" Pensou, ele tinha que se apressar, mas não podia sair correndo ou pulando por que assim chamaria muita atenção. Mais a frente pode avistar uma cerca, sinal de que aquele terreno tinha dono.

"E se tem dono... Tem cavalos!" Pensou rindo maliciosamente, odiava depender de algo, mas era isso ou nunca. Olhou para os lados e ultrapassou a cerca cuidadosamente, não podia ser visto.

Afastou algumas plantas e começou a andar. O terreno não estava lá nos seus melhores dias, observou, algumas terras férteis tinham sido deixadas de lado e algumas das que estavam sendo usadas já estavam no fim de seus dias.

"Que dono mais besta. Devia cuidar melhor de um terreno tão bom como esse!" Pensou, mas teve que parar a sua caminhada. Um cheiro incomum veio até seu nariz, alguém estava por perto. Agachou-se e caminhou lentamente até uma plantação de macieiras. Afastou umas plantas da frente.

Uma garota estava parada olhando para o horizonte. Tinha longos cabelos negros e um belo rosto, apesar da fuligem. Usava um vestido velho, mas que ressaltava as suas belas formas. Obviamente era uma empregada. Inuyasha a olhou por mais alguns minutos.

A garota estava olhando para o Oeste tristemente, parecia estar revivendo uma lembrança querida. Ele se mexeu um pouco, tinha que admitir que ela era uma humana muito bonita. A garota se virou, fazendo Inuyasha congelar na posição que estava.

"Que idiota!" Se xingou mentalmente, por que diabos estava admirando aquela humana inútil? Ia acabar sendo descoberto. A garota olhou em volta por um momento desconfiada. Inuyasha continuou imóvel, até que ela deus os ombros e se virou para ir embora.

O hanyou olhou em volta para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém mais por perto. Levantou-se e foi até o estábulo. Deu um passo para dentro do aposento, mas teve que voltar. O cheiro estava insuportável.

"Que dono mais besta é esse?" Pensou com vontade de xingar o proprietário de todos os nomes ofensivos que conhecia. Olhou em volta e apurou os ouvidos e o nariz, os guardas se aproximavam cada vez mais.

Olhou desafiadoramente para o estábulo, prendeu a respiração e entrou na velha construção. Pegou o primeiro cavalo que viu e saiu de lá. Quando percebeu que era seguro respirar soltou a respiração e respirou várias vezes o ar a sua volta.

Deu uma rápida olhada no cavalo que havia pegado. Era um belo animal, mas agora estava mal cuidado e o tempo já o havia alcançado. Inuyasha xingou mais uma vez o dono e montou no animal com cuidado, pois o cavalo estava tão magro que podia não agüenta-lo.

-Há!- Inuyasha berrou, mas o animal apenas deu um relincho tedioso e continuou parado.- Mas ora... Vai seu animal burro há!- Ele falou levantando as rédeas, o cavalo começou a cavalgar meio relutante.

Kagome se virou novamente. Teve a impressão de ter ouvido um cavalo. Olhou mais à frente e viu um estranho entrando no estábulo. Largou as maçãs no chão e se aproximou. O ladrão havia pegado justo o cavalo de seu pai, ela não ia deixar isso barato.

Pegou uma maçã que estava caída no chão e mirou no rosto do bandido, tirou-a e acertou em cheio. O homem havia caído do cavalo.

-Seu ladrão! Vá embora!- Ela berrou começando a atirar pedras nele.

-Hei para com isso!- O estranho disse tentando se levantar.

-Rouba o cavalo de meu pai e agora ainda vem dar ordens?!

-Para com isso sua idiota!

-Idiota?! Ora seu insolente!- Disse atirando tudo o que estava a sua frente.

Inuyasha estava quase explodindo. Aquela garota burra já estava acabando com a sua paciência. O seu casaco estava enrolando na sua cara e ele tentava tira-lo ao mesmo tempo em que inutilmente desviava das coisas que a garota lançava. Depois de quase rasgar o casaco ele conseguiu tira-lo. Ergueu-se e encarou a garota zangado.

Kagome parou de atirar pedras, quando o estranho se levantou e tirou o casaco, ela pode reconhecer quem era.

"Ferrou..." Pensou ao ver o brasão da família real estampado na roupa dele. Ajoelhou-se com as mãos no chão.

-Me perdoe majestade! – Ela disse encarando o chão.

Inuyasha olhou-a surpreso por um momento e rapidamente cobriu o brasão, encarando a garota logo em seguida. Estava com vontade de joga-la em um rio, ou qualquer coisa parecida, mas não tinha tempo para isso.

-Eu merco morrer por essa insolência...- Kagome disse, reprovando a si mesma por ter dito tal absurdo, e se ele concordasse?

-Merece mesmo... – Inuyasha disse subindo no cavalo - Mas eu lhe poupo hoje...

"Ora quem ele pensa que é?" Kagome pensou, mas uma voz do além ecoou na sua cabeça e respondeu a pergunta "O príncipe...".

-E é bom que você fique em silêncio...- Inuyasha comentou jogando uns trocados que estavam em seus bolsos.

-Sim, majestade...-Kagome disse olhando para as moedas que ele havia jogado.

Inuyasha seguiu o olhar da garota e riu. Como as pessoas eram facilmente manipuladas com dinheiro.

-Isso é pelo seu silêncio.- Ele disse se preparando para sair de lá.

-Eu peço que o senhor leve outro cavalo senhor...-Kagome ousou dizer - Temos outros cavalos aqui, mais jovens e saudáveis se preferir...

Inuyasha lançou um olhar ao cavalo, ele parecia ser importante para aquela plebéia. Mas não tinha tempo para essas baboseiras sentimentais.

-Lhe devolverei o cavalo se for de minha vontade.- Ele disse atiçando o animal, que saiu correndo pelo campo.

Kagome olhou para o animal que se distanciava e em seguida para o ouro que estava a sua frente. Pegou uma moeda e a analisou.

-É verdadeira...-Disse não acreditando em suas próprias palavras.

Levantou-se e catou os outros círculos de ouro que estavam espalhados a sua volta. Contou 12 moedas de ouro. Um sorriso veio a sua face, ela poderia guardar o dinheiro para pagar uma divida. A baronesa queria trocar um de seus empregados para pagar uma divida que tinha, e Kagome não ia deixar.

A garota correu até os campos de maçãs e colheu as que tinha deixado cair, voltando para casa em seguida. Entrou na cozinha e colocou as maçãs no cesto. Olhou em volta e não viu ninguém, o que era estranho numa hora dessas.

Uma idéia veio a sua cabeça, correu até a entrada. Vovó Kaede estava sentada em um banquinho com o as mãos lhe cobrindo o rosto. Tsame estava ao lado dela com a mão no ombro da senhora.

Kagome viu Sango ao lado das duas encarando o chão. Ela correu até a meia-irmã.

-Sango!-Ela falou baixinho.- O que aconteceu?

-A baronesa pagou a divida.- Sango respondeu séria, estava com muita raiva, Kagome podia ver nos olhos da garota.

-Mas então...

-Eles levaram o vovô.

-Não...-Kagome disse. Suas pernas perderam a força e ela caiu de joelhos no chão. Isso não podia estar acontecendo... A baronesa já havia lhe tirado tudo, agora queria lhe tirar os amigos também? A única coisa com o que Kagome realmente se importava?

Sango se ajoelhou ao lado dela e lhe acariciou os cabelos delicadamente.

-Não a nada que possamos fazer...-Ela disse tristemente.

-Não... Há algo...-Kagome disse colocando a mão no bolso e tirando uma das moedas de ouro.

-Onde você arranjou isso?- Sango perguntou colocando a mão por cima da moeda e olhando em volta.

-Eu... Ganhei.

-Ganhou como? Esconda logo isso antes que a megera tome de você.- Sango disse olhando para os lados.- Espera até o jantar, aí você vai me contar tudo hein?

Continua...

Ois galera! Demorei eu sei, mas estou ocupada sinto muito! Acabei de entrar de férias e agora talvez eu tenha mais tempo, mas não prometo nada. Finalmente eles se encontraram hein? Pena que foi tão breve, mas eles se verão novamente... Obrigado pelas reviews!!!Continuem mandando ta???

Beijos!!!

Lady Sophie


	6. Hiatus

Desculpa pessoal, mas essa fic está em hiatus! Devido a problemas de tempo e escola... Blz? Até!

Lady Sophie


End file.
